Bloody Valentines
by Azkadellio
Summary: One-shot. The week before Valentine's Day, boys who hit on Tori, or even her girlfriend Jade, seem to disappear. On Valentine's night, while Tori and Jade head to the woods for some 'fun', they discover why the boys are disappearing. M for swearing and character death. Part 1 of 3.


**A little different than what I usually write, and something different for Valentine's Day, even though I'm a day late.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Unknown POV**

I stare at the lifeless body below me, my hands red with their blood as their body, usually tanned and 'flawless', now paling and marred with cuts and gouges across his chest and stomach.

"You shouldn't have kissed her." I say, my jaw turning red when I wipe my hand across my jaw and mouth, smirking when I taste the blood. "Now, you'll never touch anyone again." I add as I turn around and turn my shower on, the body laying against my bathroom sink.

A half an hour later, I step out of my shower, now free of blood, and head past the body, making plans to get rid of it soon, heading into my room to change, the warm water dripping off my nude body.

 **No POV**

 **The Next Day**

Walking into school, Tori heads for her locker, her girlfriend Jade splitting away to head for her own locker. "Hey Cat." Tori says, seeing the redhead standing beside Tori's locker, a smile on her face.

"Hey Tori." Cat says, hugging Tori. "I'm having a sleepover tomorrow after school. You coming?" She asks as Tori collects her books.

"I can try." Tori says, closing her locker. "Who all else are you planning on inviting?" She asks, wondering why Cat didn't plan one for Tuesday, Valentine's Day. 'Or 'Me Day', as Cat said on multiple occasions.' She thinks with a small chuckle.

"I'm thinking Jade, maybe Sam." Cat says, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. "But don't let Jade bring any movies." She says seriously, still afraid to sleep after last time.

"Don't worry. We'll watch something else, like a Disney movie or something." Tori says, chuckling at the redhead.

"Yay!" Cat says, skipping away.

"I'm not having a sleepover at Cat's." Jade says, walking over to her girlfriend, hearing the conversation.

"Yes, we are." Tori counters, kissing Jade. "It won't kill you. Besides, you and Sam can gag and make jokes in the background." She adds, grabbing Jade's arm and guiding her down the hall towards their first class, Sikowitz.

A few hours later, the gang sit in the Asphalt Café, minus Beck and Robbie. "Hey, guys." Cat says, sitting down beside Jade, a little close for the Goth's taste, with a container of salad and Italian dressing.

"What's up little Red?" Andre asks from Tori's free side, his bag between him and his best friend as he digs through it for his folder of lyrics.

"Anyone seen Beck or Robbie today?" Tori asks, ignoring Cat's story about her brother getting kicked out of a church for drinking the anointing oil.

"I think Beck's sick, and Robbie's out of town for a few days." Andre answers, looking at Cat. "Wouldn't anointing oil be deadly, or something?" He asks the redhead, shaking his head in confusion.

"Oh, he had his stomach pumped at the hospital before it did any damage." Cat says, nodding her head.

"Little late for that, don't you think?" Jade asks sarcastically, memories of Cat's brother playing with her bra on one of the last times Jade stayed at Cat's house running in her head. 'I still don't want to know why he was naked and had my bra, now burned to nothing, covering himself.' She thinks, shuddering.

"Huh?" Cat asks, staring at her.

"Nothing." Jade says, shaking her head.

After school, Tori and Jade talk/kiss by Jade's locker, waiting for Andre to arrive since he and Jade have a song to work on and Tori's tagging along to give some input. "So, any plans for Valentine's Day?" A voice both girls easily recognize as Ryder's asks, putting his arm over Tori's shoulder.

"I have a few. None you'll like." Jade says, glaring at the man who put his arm over Tori's shoulder, thoughts of tearing that arm off and shoving it down Ryder's throat.

"Oh, come on." Ryder says, his arm moving from Tori's shoulder to her waist, pulling her close to him. "I bet I can show you girls a good time." He says smugly, staring at Jade's cleavage.

"I agree." Tori says, surprising Jade by agreeing with Ryder. "Watching Jade skin you alive will be an amazing sight." She says, pushing him away from her and standing by Jade. "Walk away before I show you what my dad taught me." She warns, sharing a smirk with Jade.

"Fucking dykes." Ryder says, walking away.

"One of these days, he's going to piss me off outside of school and he'll never be seen again." Jade says, glaring at her retreating target. "Where the fuck is Andre?" She asks, turning her attention away from Ryder's retreating body.

"Here he comes now." Tori says, seeing Andre walking down the stairs, a smile on his face. "What took you so long?" She asks, giving Jade a knowing look about how she'll calm Jade down after they get to her house when done helping Andre.

"Sikowitz stopped me, asked me to write the music for his play in a few weeks." Andre says, looking between them. "What'd I miss?" He asks, seeing the angrier than usual Jade.

"Ryder's going to Hell quicker than he imagined." Jade says simply, following Tori and Andre to their cars.

"How is he still in this school?" Andre asks aloud as he heads to his car, Tori and Jade heading to the Goth's.

As the three head to the Vega house to help Andre, a pair of brown eyes watches them before their owner turns their attention to where Ryder walked towards a moment ago. 'Another.' The owner thinks, smirking as they follow Ryder's path.

 **That Night**

 **Unknown POV**

"Good. You're awake." I say as Ryder starts to wake up, a smirk forming on my face when he realizes he can't move. "Do you know why you're here?" I ask him after ripping the duct tape off of his mouth, laughing at his curse of pain.

"Let me go you crazy cu-"

"That, is not a nice word." I say, cutting him off with a slap. "If I hear you say that, you'll regret it." I promise him, turning around and grabbing something from a table. "I bet you're not only wondering why you're here, but why I brought you here and why I'm dressed like this." I say, turning around and hiding the item behind my back, using my free hand to show my outfit, a white, transparent lingerie set that shows off my body.

"Gonna fuck me like you've always wanted? Like very woman wants?" Ryder asks, licking his lips.

"Oh, fuck no." I say, laughing at the surprise on his face. "You're here because you touched Tori without permission. I brought you here to teach you a lesson. And I'm dressed like this to tease you. You know, before I kill you." I say, showing him the item in my other hand, a pair of scissors with dried blood still on the blades.

"You're going to kill me? Please." Ryder scoffs, shaking his head. "Let me out of here, and I promise to keep your kinky little secret safe." He says, laughing at me.

"Oh, you'll keep the secret. I know that." I tell him, placing the tip of the scissors against his Adam's apple. "Because, by midnight tonight, you'll be dead." I promise, pulling the scissors back and swinging them back down, stabbing him in the lung.

For the next hour, I stab and cut skin off of him, laughing at the pained look on his face. Finally, long after he stopped breathing, I step back and admire my handy work, a smile on my face. 'Shower time.' I think, dropping the scissors and stripping, my busty chest bouncing free of my tight shirt.

 **No POV**

 **Valentine's Day**

"Hello all." Sikowitz says, walking into his class, dressed in his usual clothing with the added bonus of angel wings strapped to his back and a toy bow in hand. "Where's Beck?" He asks, seeing the tanned Canadian still missing.

"Don't know. Stopped by his house, but his parents say they haven't seen him in a few days. And they said he didn't go to Canada either. They called the uncle he stays with, and no one's seen him." Andre says, looking around.

"Maybe he died." Jade comments with a smirk.

"He's not dead." Tori says, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's comment about her ex. "Maybe he was kidnapped." She jokes, no one really liking him since he dumped Jade before Christmas because Jade wouldn't have sex with him, and when he kissed Tori in front of Jade for no reason other than pissing Jade off.

"No more talking." Sikowitz says, not really caring about Jade's ex because of what happened, and figuring he left because he was bound to be kicked out for not working over the last few months. "Now, let's learn about romance in horror movies." He says, smirking at Jade.

 **That Night**

 **Unknown POV**

After hanging out with some friends, I find myself, once again, in my bathroom with a dead body laying on my floor, my nude body standing above his equally nude body. "Really, guy? You tried to rape me when I was planning on fucking you anyway? What the fuck?" I ask, kicking his dead body, my bare toe slipping into a chunk of missing skin and muscle I carved out minutes ago as he finally stopped breathing. "Oh, well. Your loss." I say, stepping into my shower and turning it on, washing the blood off of me.

An hour later, I shove his body in the trunk of my car and drive him to the nearby forest, where the other three bodies are. Yes, three. Not only are Beck and Ryder buried there, I added Robbie because his puppet made a comment about seeing Jade naked while changing after a play.

"Damn, four bodies. I need a better way to get rid of them." I mumble, tossing this jerk's body into the ditch I buried with the others. "Maybe I should invest in some lye?" I ask, burying the body after wrapping it in a body bag I 'borrowed' from the local morgue.

 **No POV**

Walking around the woods, Sinjin Van Cleef smiles when he sees one of the women from school he thinks he has a chance with, Trina Vega, walking out of the trees with some dirt on her shirt and jeans. "Hey Trina." He says, stopping in front of her with a creepy smile on his face.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Trina asks, staring at the nerdy boy, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Oh, just walking. You?" Sinjin asks, not-so-subtly staring at her chest.

"Taking care of something." Trina says, an idea popping into her head. "Hey, if you'll help me with something, I'll show you my boobs?" She asks, toying with the hem of her shirt.

"Deal." Sinjin says quickly, eyes snapping to her chest.

'Perv.' Trina thinks, seeing a growing bulge in Sinjin's pants. "Good." She says, bringing her left foot up and connecting with Sinjin's groin, dropping him instantly. "Like I'd ever show you my tits." She says, pulling a knife she forged a year ago and stabbing him in the top of the head, not bothering to torture him like she normally would. "Damn. Another fucking body." She adds, grabbing his leg and dragging him into the woods to dispose his body with the others.

Unbeknownst to her, there are two pairs of eyes watching her, both with hints of shock and fear in their eyes. "Trina just killed Sinjin." Jade says, watching her girlfriend's sister drag Sinjin's body away.

"My sister's a murderer?" Tori asks, not believing it, their plans of having sex in a treehouse Jade found a month ago forgotten.

"Let's go." Jade says, dragging Tori after Trina, not letting Tori stop her. "Trina! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She yells, seeing Trina ahead of her.

"Jade? Tori? What the hell?" Trina asks, dropping Sinjin's leg and facing her sister and her girlfriend. "What are you doing here?" She asks, fear at the look in Tori's eyes.

"We were coming to have fun on Valentine's Day, but we find you killing Sinjin and dragging his body into the woods." Jade says, anger guiding her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asks again, her right hand reaching for the scissors in her boot.

"I can explain." Trina says, taking a couple of steps towards the couple.

 **Trina POV**

"You have to promise you won't say anything to anyone. Especially dad." I tell them, looking at Tori.

"Why did you kill Sinjin?" Tori asks, staring at me, the fear evident in her eyes and voice.

"He caught me disposing a body." I admit, not wanting to lie to her. "I went out with some friends, found a cute guy, and planned on spending the night with him. But, he tried to rape me, so I killed him." I says, nonchalant.

"You're kidding." Jade says, shaking her head. "Bull shit." She says, laughing.

"Yeah? Tell that to Beck and Robbie. Oh, wait. You can't. They're buried in the woods." I snap, pissed at her for doubting me. "They deserved it. Them and Ryder. Beck kissed Tori, Ryder made a move on Tori, and Robbie's stupid puppet made a comment about seeing you naked. They didn't deserve to live." I tell them, hoping for approval.

"You're insane." Tori says, shaking her head at me before running.

"Tori, wait!" I call, reaching for her.

"LEAVE US ALONE BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!" Jade yells, running after Tori.

"I did it for you." I say, watching them run.

 **This is part one of two. The second part will be out in a couple of weeks. I have a plan for it and the story itself.**

 **To explain Trina forging her own knife, she took private lessons on how to forge her own knives and uses them for her kills, so the wounds won't match to anything that she could've bought in store or online. The reason I chose that because I got the idea while watching a mini marathon of _'Forged in Fire'_ on History channel.**

 **Also, the name of this is not just because Trina was caught on Valentine's Day, but for a reason we'll find out in the next part.**

 **Hope you liked it, and review on your thoughts.**

 **How does everyone like the surprise of Trina being the killer and doing it for Tori?**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
